


ooh girl, shock me like an electric eel

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Blood, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Vomiting, Vomiting Blood, maybe one day i'll put effort into something longer than 1k again, not even erotic really, this is just really gross, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>electro is angry and harry is an annoying flirt.</p>
<p>this is literally just harry vomiting blood. that's it. i have no excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ooh girl, shock me like an electric eel

**Author's Note:**

> aisu has had an incredibly bad influence on my willingness to post shit this gross on here.
> 
> this is not in any way scientifically or anatomically correct, it's just disgusting.

Max is mad. Max is mad, and there's electricity buzzing at his fingertips, and Harry's leaning nonchalantly against his desk like he's seen it all before.

"Look, I can't be _too_  fucking obvious stealing great hoards of tech from my own fucking company," he drawls, absently brushing a fleck of dust from his shirt. "You already have access to the whole grid, I don't know why you need more."

"Because we made a _deal_ for more," Max growls. "Trust goes both ways, Osborn."

And Harry just laughs.

"You need to chill out. You'll get your deal-"

"The deal was I would get it _now_ ," Max says, and Harry suddenly finds himself pushed back against the wall with a hand that's crackling static around his throat. He hisses in pain at the initial shock before adjusting himself in Max's choke-hold. 

Max snarls and Harry can feel all the electricity he's only just holding back, edging at the base of his neck. He can feel the current threatening to course through his sickened body, burn out all the sores, burn out all the rotting with something fresh and he _smirks_.

Max presses harshly on Harry's windpipe and Harry chokes out a laugh.

"Fuck," he gasps, tempted to reach up to Max's hand, hesitating only because he knows the shock he'll receive. Instead he shifts himself into a more comfortable position and licks his lips, fixing Max with a stare that's thick with mock-seduction. "God, I love it when you're angry."

It's one snide remark too far, because Max is pressing his lips to Harry's, and Harry scrambles as the circuit is closed, unprepared as electricity burns down the inside of his neck and into his lungs and into his _bones_. It's no expression of affection. Max's hand moves up to Harry's jaw, forcing it open to allow access to the inside of his mouth, tongue brushing along his gums and Harry begins to cough into the deepened kiss, struggling in Max's grip. It burns like acid pouring down his throat. Harry can feel his nerves buzzing, heart hammering against his ribs like it wants to rip itself from its burning shell.

As soon as Max pulls away Harry falls to the floor, curling over his stomach and hacking up more blood than he's ever seen in his life. It surges his way up his oesophagus and out of his mouth relentlessly as he coughs and heaves and more of it just _comes up_ and he can't tell which organ he's retching it up from because everything feels like it's on fucking _fire_. Within seconds there's blood pooling on the floor, splashing over his hands which are planted in the soaked plush carpet to keep his shuddering body from falling face first, all down the front of his t-shirt, all over his face and dripping off the end of his bangs. He presses a hand to his mouth and blood pours through his fingers. Bits of Harry's breakfast come up in the gory mess and he barely has time to think _thank fuck it's not coming from his lungs_ before he's hit by another wave of vicious nausea, bloody vomit gurgling at the back of his throat as he tries to keep any of it down. His muscles twitch as he spits. 

He chokes as he tries to draw in a breath, but half way through his stomach spasms and more blood gushes up into his mouth.

"Jesus-" Harry chokes out, outstretching a trembling bloody hand to hold on to one of Max's legs, but Max just steps out of his reach, watching as he pitifully retches onto the floor.

Blood comes up his nose the next time his stomach lurches and it stings something awful, blocking his airways and blackening his vision. His arm drops back to the carpet. He coughs some more, blood hanging from his lips in a disgusting red string of spit as he trembles, pulling air into his lungs with heaving rasps. Slumping onto his side once he thinks he's expelled every drop of blood in his being, Harry curls into a fetal position, hair sticking to the pool of blood beneath him. His whole body's shaking and he can't _stop_ it.

"Max," Harry croaks. He peels his eyes open and everything's so fucking bright and he can't make out a single thing except for the fact that Max is gone. Harry groans. His eyes fall shut again.


End file.
